The Story of Hyuuga Hinata
by EveJ Hina
Summary: I Just Died. Hit by a Car, Saveing the life of my sister relly. My dad knows who can Help.People, Bad People. Would he Realy go tht fair to help his little Honey?. I lost All my Memory. And I'm sorry that they all wasted tears for me, but they didn't know better. Now I'm moving City's again
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Hyuuga Hinata  
1

-Happy Birthday

The clock strikes 8:30(pm), the sound of the water sinking in to shower drain had stopped. When the curtains where pushed open  
the sound of dangling bracelets came upon.

The wet girl stepped out the shower slowly. She reached her hand over the sink to grab the hot-pink towel hanging on the wall ,  
while the water from her body dripped at the destination she stood at.

She begin to dry her body first, then her long dark blue hair, when she got done she slipped on bright yellow panties then a bra with  
the same shade of color as her panties , then her soft-pink sleeping gown with cherry blossom stitched to the bottom-rim. When she  
was brushing out her wet blue head a knock screamed in her ear. "Honey, are you done?" Hanabi asked sounding a bit exited, "Yes , I  
'll be out in a little " Hinata said answering her question .

Hanabi quietly stepped away from the restroom door, with a creepy grin on her face, looking like she's planning something unexpected.  
Hinata walk's out of the humid room, with hair dark blue hair in a messy but nice bun.

With her soft-pink sleeping gown on, she walked down the dark hallway into the dining room, the sight she saw was a group of people,  
waiting for her to appear.

"About time" Neji said as he pulled Hinata chair out, waiting on her to sit down and join the rest of them.

Hiashi , Hanabi , and Hinata's mother, included Neji where all at the dining table waiting on Hinata to add on. Her eyes went wide, she  
was frozen solid, 'a-are my eyes lying to me? is this r-reality or a dream?

Hinata whispered in her mind. On the table there lay a cake, big enough for 24 slices. An ocean blue color, pattern with bright yellow  
flowers, and red for the icing around the cake.

The title for the cake was 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA', the top Conner of the cake had the number '16', Hinata was speechless. She  
neverhad a cake that big, or never celebrate her birthday with Neji or her father.

She would mostly speen it with her mother and younger sister, but always hopped to spend it with her dear father and cousin. Before  
Hinata had spoken she shed a tear, not with sadness but with joy.

"AAHHH" hinata screamed like a new born baby, thats the only word she can think of. Her knees hit the ground then her head came  
crashing down. "HINATA WHAT'S WR-" before Neji could finish his word's he was cut off by his uncle, Hiashi.

"Let her be" Hiashi said with a sly smile. He knew she was not sad, But happy

Hinata took the time to cry, she then got up and stop the waterfall from her eyes, Hinata mother spoke with an beautiful smile  
"Hinata honey please come join us" Hinata slowly went to them, trying to hold back the tears.

"Ready, one , two, three" everyones voices came toghter as they sang The Brith day song to our Baby Hinata.  
Hinata blew out the candles "Hinata what did you wish for?"

Hanabi asked, wondering how she might reply. "wish's are spouses to be a secret, if I tell you it wont be a secret" Hinata said with a  
sly smile.

Everyone at the table was wondering what Hinata wish was, but Hinata on the other hand knew very well what she wish for.  
Hinata wasn't cruel or mean, not even ugly in the inside.

She was very kind and a beautiful person, she show's kindness to everyone, even the people that did not like her, she didn't judge or  
was rude at all , not even a bit.

A/N(aruther note)-

Hey gays I'm Eve.j, that's my first name if you want to know my hole name you will have to go to my profile. I just wanted to let you  
know that this is my first time making my own fan fiction story. Please no mean comments, if you don't have anything nice to type,  
then don't type at all.

THANK YOU , PLEASE COMMENT(NICELY) don't worry Naruto will come soon ;D p.s. sorry that its short, I'll try to make it longer next  
time(NO PROMIES)


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Hyuuga Hinata

2

-Hinata Hyuuga

A/N~I know my last chapter was a bit corny but i'll try to make my story you. Oh-yeah 'TOSHH?' means 'The Story of Hyuuga Hinata' for short.

~LAST TIME ON 'The Story of Hyuuga Hinata~

She was very kind and a beautiful person, she show's kindness to everyone, even the people that did not like her, she didn't judge or was rude at all , not even a bit , but people change.

* * *

-TSOHH-

Dec.27 the night, the ugly secret was told, in the house-hold of Kushina Uzumaki and her son, Naruto Namikaze. Time was close to 9pm the house was full of sorrow, tears are dropped the sound of the word apologize was used for an excuse. Is the truth really that hurtful to be told?

"N-no w-w-way" the un-happy boy said, as he looked at his mother with eye's full of sadness, "I know it's a lot to take in but... it's the truth" Kushina said with tear's racing done her face.

* * *

-TSOHH-

"You'r leaveing already?" I asked my cusin on his way to the gust room to pack "Don't worry you'l see me agian" 'Ya sure, last time I saw you I was 4, is he kidding with me?'.

"Yes, you and Hanabi will be staying at Konoha City" 'K-k-konoha C-city?... YES I love that City, I mean i love it here in Rain City but... i have't seen her in years' "B-but why?" I asked my father looking confuse. My daddy is a realy cool man...

well for an old guy, But still we go to the mall like every weeken it's realy fun I get new thing's and everything...

well not the part when he gets me spoiled or when he get's over-protective when it come's to boy's it make's me irritated! I just thank them kindly and walk away.

Every boy that try's to hit on me or check me out he gives them a death glare or do the Juuken on them, if your wondering about my mother... that's another story. Oh just in case you didn't know the Juuken is a move that my clan and I use aginst enemies or for self defense.

"Your just going to be staying with them for a few monthes" he looked at me with an small smile and im still not catching on.

"Ok but, how long will we be gone?"

"Well it's That I dont know".

What?.

"Maybe a few months, or yeas, but dont worry you wont be gone long" 'Hopefully' Hyuuga-asn said to himslef.

-SIGH-

With that, my family and I said good-bye to Neji, and me and Hanabi went in my room so she can play with my hair and i can get on the (1)Suger-Boom chat room, stupid name I know. Me and Hanabi are realy close she's like more then a sister, we take bath's toghter even at this age. DON'T JUDGE ME. She tell's me everying and I do the same, well she doesint know my secret.

-TSOHH-

-SUGER-BOOM cHAT ROOM-

(2)Panda: WHAT? NO WAY O

(3)HoneyGlow: I'm sorry T~T

(4)Noname: Ten calm down it's not her fault 8)

Panda: You dont think I know that Sai? But why the sudden move? school just started

HoneyGlow: Ik, Ik, my father say's "That we are just Vesting"

*(5)Cookie wants to join chat*

Cookie: Yo, what's everyone up to?

Noname: Hey Kiba

HoneyGlow: Hello Kiba-kun

Panda: Hinata is moving! :

Cookie: What why?

Noname: Her father says "That we are just visiting"

Panda: Visiting who

HoneyGlow: My Uncle and Aunt

Cookie: Only for the weaken, rite?

HoneyGlow: Um ... No, like a few months

Cookie: . . .

Noname: A FEW MONTHS

Panda: A FEW MONTHS

Cookie: How about we meet up at the café on Monday? And talk about :D

Panda: Im in ;)

Noname: Ya, I'll come, Hinata what day and time are you moving?

HoneyGlow: In 2 week's

Noname: Ok so . . . can you come?

HoneyGlow: Oh yes, i can make it

Panda: Well it's getting late. Night love yall

HoneyGlow: Good night love you #o#

*Panda left the chat and signed-off*

Noname: Ya, good night im off

Cookie: Me too, night

HoneyGlow: Ok see the Café

*Cookie left the chat and signed-off*

*Noname left the chat and signed-off*

HoneyGlow: Ya . . . see yal *-*

*HoneyGlow left the chat and signed-off*

-TSOHH-

"Honey, are you sad?" my sister asked me 'Why did Hanabi ask me that? Honey is a nickname Hanabi gave me, she's been calling me that the day she learned how to talk, I realy don't know why but I don't mind, but that's why I use Honey for my chat name and glow I just like'.

"Why do you ask?" I said that while turning off my computer "Well you have realy nice friend's, and you'l be alone so I thought you might be sad" 'Why would she think that? . . . well I can't blam her she's the only one who realy know's me, I even told her one time that `'might have friend's and family, but at the end i'm lonly`'

"Hanabi I won't be lonly, I'll have you and Neji and not just yall but uncl as well, so don't worry" I said that with an smile and turned around "Ok, that make's me feel better" I huged her then fell on my bed still huging her we do this most of the time, Hanabi reached over me and turned off the lamp. We both fell asleep shortly.

-TSOHH-

Today is Monday, and my Home-School Teacher just left, You should know that i'm a verey shy person I always sturter in front of new people and I don't let people get near me. I mean I can't.

Hold on let me start over. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, im 16 and my highest priority is to become the world best music artist. I have E sized breasts and I really don´t like when people are staring at me so I always hide it under baggy clothes. Unfortunately at school we wear uniforms so everyone can get a close look at me. Right now, on my bike, I´m on my way to the café

I'm quite, shy and very timid, the fact that I don´t speak to people makes it hard for me to make friends since I didn´t have the opportunity to meet new people while I was home-schooled.

In fact I have very few friends. There's Tenten who is one year older than me, but we are still friends, and is very kind but she seems to think that she needs a boyfriend. Then there's Sai. He is also older than me and is more of a sempai, he is super smart, as in genius-level.

Last is kiba, his older then me too, I gusse you can say i'm the yougst in the gang. Those three make up my best friends.

My family is small.

The Hyuga family owns a business. Not just any business though, it is the second most high ranking company in the Country of being the Nara Corps. Being a cosmetics company, The Hyuga family own lots of stores that are scattered all across the country.

My father is Hyuuga Hiashi.. Everyone knows him as a kind and calm man.

I´m his eldest daughter which mean I should be the one who inherits everything, even though I really don´t want it.

Then, there´s my mother Hyuuga Hikari (6). She is, of course, a lawyer. And my little sister is Hyuuga Hanabi. She is 5 years younger than me and she doesn't go to any school.

She is home-schooled. I am verey well shape, well thats because I started early, if you know what I mean. I have lavender blue hair, most peolpe think just colered it. I DID NOT.

No puple's weried I know it run's in my family. Well i think that's it, WAIT no there's one more thing you don't know about me, im going to be a solo singer, I'll be called . . . um . .uh . . 'Shinobi' (7). YEAH Saying that loud and proud. Or maybe 'Honey, IDK.

I just came home and no-one is . I did my home work and got ready to go cafe right when my phone rang.

*Get out your gun

battles begun.

Are you a

saint or a sinner if loves

a fight

then I shall die. With my heart

on

trigger. They say before

you start a war, you better know

what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need a soldier

I will be-...* (8)

"Moshi Moshi this is Hinata" I said that after I took my hamlet off, it's colered hot-pink with purple flower's attached to a vine that goes around my hamlet.

"Hey, change in plans we are going to meet up at the soccer field"

"Um ok, but why?"

"Kiba and some kid's are having a bet, while playing soccer".

'Gee, how dumb can he get? he suck's at soccer'.

"Ok, see you there Sai" with that said i hunged-up and on my way to the field.

-TSOHH-

A/N: 1)Suger-Boom chat room: Is a name i made-up, I realy don't know any chat-rooms

2)Panda: Tenten ,well she look's like a panda, a cute panda

(3)HoneyGlow: Hinata, people call me 'HoneyGlow' and im like Hinata

(4)Noname: Sai, I picked that name because he doesn't name his art

5)Cookie: Kiba, well he look's tasty like a cookie / DON'T JUDGE ME

6)Hikari: Hinata's mom, I realy don't know why I picked that name

7)Shinobi: I realy like the stage-name, but maybe I should just use Hinata Hyuuga as her stage name

8)Ring-tone: Love that song 'Nightcore-Angle with a shotgun


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Hyuuga Hinata

_ 3_

_-Sakura_

* * *

-LAST TIME- "Hey, change in plans we are going to meet up at the soccer field" "Um ok, but why?" "Kiba and some kid's are having a bet". 'Gee, how dumb can he get? he suck's at soccer. Not to be mean or anything'.

"Ok, see you there Sai" with that said I hanged-up and on my way to the field.

* * *

-TSOHH-

-NARU POV- Hey Naruto Namikaze here and this is my pov (whatever pov means), Ok lets start with my age, I'm 17 and in high school the last year. I play sports right now I'm in the basketball team, Yeah and I'm the best player. . .Well then me its the captain, Uchiha Sasuke his my best friend, well him and his girlfriend Haruno Sakura she's really cute in a way, But not my type.

I live with my mom and dad. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Well my dad died. Now my mom Owns a Landscape, she calls it 'Hokage Landscapes, So I'm pretty Rich.

I walk in the K-Café(1) and take a seat by a near window, the cute waitress comes and I order Ramen, yeah they sell everything in Here, well not achol. While I sit there waiting I think back about what my mom told me.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in the house. I just came from the skate park, yeah I'm a skater I ride blades, bikes, and my fav skateboards. "Hey sweetie" MY mom's in the kitchen making lunch, mom's not that good in the kitchen.

I walked in the kitchen to make me some Ramen, I really don't want to eat mom's food "Naruto come sit down we need to talk". 'What's there to talk about? sex? I don't have a girlfriend anymore, Grades? yeah maybe grads, I'm pretty bad at grad's, I mean I study all the time before I go to bed, I just have really bad memory'

I take a seat with a coke in my hand "What's up?"

*FLASHBACK END*

No I can't think about what happen. I just need to find a way to tell Sakura

* * *

-HINA POV- I walk my bike across the field looking for my friend's, Next thing I know I was hit by a green-frezbe. Turning around slowly I pick up the green-frezbe, and saw it was Tenten who tossed it, she ran to me saying "Honey, hey" oh yeah I forgot to tell you, not only Hanabi call me honey Kiba, Sai, and Tenten call me that as well, they thought it was cute.

"Hey ,where's Sai and Kiba? Where's the game holding up?" I hand her the green object " Kiba is training for the bet and Sai went to go get us some hot-dogs.

Did you know had a new hot-dog-man walking around the park?" "No" "Let's play while we're waiting" "Yeah, o-Kay"

We played for about 15 min's or so when Sai came with kiba letting us know "We got the hotdog's, oh hey Honey" "Hi Sempai" I wave "Honey, what's up?" Kiba said "Oh um Hello Kiba-kun, an uh nothing is up but the sky" (A/N: I hate when people say that) I replied "Funny" he comment. 'But it wasn't a joke' Sai hand me an hot-dog with a napkin, and Tenten as well.

* * *

-3 HOUR'S LATER-

After the losing Game, Kiba lost we went to the 'RAIN'S CITY CAFE'(2), I order 2 Cimon-Bun's, It's quite for a moment Sai start's with " So, what day in next week are you moving?"

"On Monday, at 3:30" I replied "Wow, that's pretty late, don't you think so?" Tenten asked "No, its fine with me" Sai stood up with both hand's on the table yelling

"WAIT, WHAT ABOUT YOUR STUDIES?" 'Wow, he just thought about that?' . All eye's on us "Clam down shit face, I'm sure she's going to school there" Kiba said "Oh yes don't worry Sempai, I will be going to school" I said "Oh good, and the only one with shit on there face is you Kiba-kun" Sai said "OH YEAH? WELL YOU LOOK LIKE YOU BELONG IN THE ZOO WITH YOU'R PALE-ASS!" They went back and forward then Tenten joined in "SHUT THE HELL BOTH OF YOU,THEIR GOING TO THOW US OUT!" "Guy's please just calm down" I said hopefully they will calm down, before I knew it we were thrown out.

-Sigh- What a drag.

"I'm so sorry" I said bowing to the owner.

What a day "Um guy's I think I'm going to go home" "Yeah me too" Tenten said "Same here" Kiba yawn "Guess that mean's I'm going home, see yall on 'Sugar Boom'?" "Yeah" "Why, not?" "Ok" We want our separate way's.

* * *

-SUGAR-BOOM CHAT ROOM-

HoneyGlow: I made a new song! ^o^

Noname: Cool, can't wait to hear it

Panda: Wow, what's the tittle?

HoneyGlow: Sakura(3)

Panda: Like the Cherry Blossom?

HoneyGlow: Yes

Cookie: Nice, when can we hear it?

HoneyGlow: Right now, do you all have cam. on you?

Nonmae: Like to vid. chat?

HoneyGlow: Yes

Cookie: I do

Panda: Yeah me too

Noname: Same here

HoneyGlow: Good, get it set up

Panda: Do you have a beat that goes with it?

HoneyGlow: Yes

-SUGAR-BOOM vIDEO cHAT ROOM(4)-

*Cookie is calling do you accept call?*

*Panda is calling do you accept call?*

*Noname is calling do you accept call?*

H: Ok ready

T: Hell yeah

K: C'mon

S: ;)

H:

The cherry blossoms fell,

fluttering down Embracing every bit of my

fluttering love Even now, I'm dreaming the dream

I prayed for with you that spring The cherry blossoms

Sakura maichiru-

Ahh~

Ahhh~

From the train I could see

The traces of one day

The big bridge we crossed together

Graduation time came

And you left town

On the colorful riverbank I search for that day

We want our separate way's

And brought our spring to an end

My future is in full bloom

But it fills me with panic

This year, once again, in the window of the

Odaryuu train

The cherry blossom's are reflected

In me heart I hear your voice

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite (5)

Yureru omio no take wo darishimeta

Kuni to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa

Ima mo miete iru yo

Sakura machiru. . .

K: . . .

S: . . .

T: Wow, Honey where did you learn to sing like that?

H: I don't know, I guess it's just in me, but that's only half of the song . . . there's a lot more

K: HONEY YOU SHOULD BE THE NEXT BEYONCE(6)

S: No joke about it

H: Guy's that's very nice of you, but. . . no, not me, not the way I am

T: Are you Kidd. with me? Hinata you can sing, no I mean everybody can sing . . but you, you got an voice Honey

K: She's right Honey, you should be on Amcarin Idol S: I think so too H: Guy's thank you realy, but I'm not up for that type of thing I'm sorry I'll see yall Later

*Call Ended*

-TSOHH-

* * *

A/N:

(1) The K-Café, 'K' means Konaha

(2) the 'RAIN'S CITY CAFE' is the best name I can make up

(3) 'Sakura' is a tittle of a Japanese song by: Ikimono Gakari

(4) The vid. chat room is just a room where they video chat

(5) When Hianta start's singing the song 'Sakura' is start's of in Eng. but the Gabe between the lyrics it goes into Japanese

(6) I LOVE BEYONCE, SHE'S MY GIRL CRUSH ^/^


	4. Chapter 4

_ The Story of Hyuuga Hinata_

_4_

-_Good Bye Rain City_

A/N: Hello dude's and gal's just want to let you know that if you want to add something along the way in the story i'm all ear's.

-LAST TIME ON TSOHH-

H: Guy's that's very nice of you, but. . . no, not me, not the way I am

T: Are you Kidd. with me? Hinata you can sing, no I mean everybody can sing . . but you, you got an voice Honey

K: She's right Honey, you should be on Amcarin Idol

S: I think so too

H: Guy's thank you really, but I'm not up for that type of thing I'm sorry I'll see yall at school

*Call Ended*

-TSOHH-

* * *

-HINA POV-

One more day, and i'm leaveing RainCity right now Im In front of the Gang School. 'I wonder how the people will be in Konoha City, Nice? Mean? I realy hope their nice' "HINATA!"

"uh?" I look up and see Tenten, mad? "What's worng with you? I'v been calling your name like 6 time's" she exp.

"Oh sorry, I gusse I was in deep thought" I told her "Yeah,about waht?" Tenten said then Sat down, waiting wt me.

"Don't worry about it" Next thing I know Kibs and Sai came out, then we all went to Kiba's car.

If you did not know what I was doing, I was waiting at their school to ride wt. them to the Café.

* * *

After eating my honey-bun I take a sip of my drink then asked Sai "Um Sempai, what is your girlfriend like? She's lives in Konoha right?"

Sai look's at me with an smile then he start's "You mean Ino?"

"Well, yes she live's in Konoha City and she goes to Konoha HighSchool you might meet her. Wait, they have several high school's there Konoha High, Leaf High, Ro High, Fire Oaks High, Konoha Springs, and East High.

Witch one are you atennding?" I shift my sholders

"Okay, well lets get back to the subject. Ino is nice, cool, and she loves to gossipe. She can be a little rough, her family own's a folwer shop, so she's a big fan of folwers."

"One thing you need to know is that Ino is verey slef centered, all the time" He paused for a moment "But that does't borther me-"

We sat there for hours, Sai told me a lot about her and how they meat it was realy nice Ino sounds like a good person infact Sai called her to sign in on SugerBoom later on so she can tell me about KonohaCity.

Well today is my last day here so im spending the rest of the day with my friends Tenten just got here and then Kiba. "Hey I have an idea for us to do to day" Kiba spoke up "what?" Sai asked "Well there is a fair, right around the cornner. Let's all go" Kiba said "Sound's fun" Tenten smiled "Nice, but you know what would be funner?" Sai asked "What?" I said

"If we kidnap Honey's little sister, and take her with us" Is Sai crazy? His sposse to be the smart one "Let's do it!" I hear Tenten say "Yeah!" Kiba jumped and yelled causeing more attention "Guy's no way" I disargeed " C'mon Honey it will be fun".

The gang begged and pleaded so I said "*sigh* Fine".

We got TenTen uncle' van and Kiba had some mask's for us.

* * *

-NORMAL POV-

It didn't take long. They waited only ten minutes and Hanabi came out of the house.

"Let's do this." Sai said quietly and put a mask over his face.

Hinata looked at Kiba like he was crazy.

"Is the mask really necessary?" Hinata asked as she giggled a little. Kiba nodded.

"Put one on too. It will cause more suspense plus if anyone see's what happened they won't describe your face." Hinata sighed but put on the mask anyway.

"Alright Ten. Drive up slowly behind her then open the car door and I'll grab her." Hinata said and Tenten nodded. She did what she was told and slowly stalked her pray with the van. Once they were close enough the door opened and Hinata swiftly hopped out the car and grabbed her kid sister.

Before Hanabi could scream, Hinata put her hand on her mouth then hopped back in the car before speeding off without a trace. Hinata sighed as Hanabi kept kicking and screaming. Hinata let go of her sister and she immediately backed away from her.

"W-who are y-you?" she asked trembling. Hinata looked at her with sad eyes. "My f-father w-will…" she began but then started crying. Hinata then took off her mask.

"Guy's, take your mask off we're scaring the poor girl." Hinata said sadly. Hinata crawled over to her and she inched away. Hinata stopped then sat where she was.

Hanabi's eyes widened then looked up at the lady in front of her. Her eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

'Is that…it has to be…it's…my sister!' Hanabi thought then through herself at her causing Hinata to squeak a little.

Hinata stiffened a little then slowly wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. After a few minutes of silence and tears, Hanabi finally let go of her.

"Hey Hanabi" Kiba said "How's it goin?" Sai asked "Honey what's going on? I have a play-date with my friends to day"

"Yes I know…but we want to take you somewhere first. we've never been to one" Hinata said letting go of her sister. Hanabi's eyes sparkled a little bit.

"W-where are we going?" she asked clearly excited.

"There." Kiba said pointing to the fair he saw earlier but this time it was blinking with lights and music was playing. Hinata and Hanabi's eyes widened and they both looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Once Tenten parked the car Hanabi and Hinata practically dragged her to the fair. They rode rides, took pictures, ate cotton candy, won prizes, walked the boardwalk, won more prizes, went into a haunted house, and so much more. They finished eating their adventures and they became exhausted. They all acted like children and a candy shop.

-TIME SKIP- -HINA POV-

Just came home me and Hanabi are in my room im on my laptop and Hanabi is watching a movie, huh? I got an email from Sai Im reading the email

-EMAIL FROM SAI-

_Hey Honey, Ino's laptop crashed so she txt me to tell you what you needed to know Konoha Gakuen, a prodigious school, and one of the best academy the Fire Country can offer. Only the wealthy were to be admitted, unless under certain circumstances can get a scholar ship. The academy is separated into three sections; the elementary school division, middle school division, and the high school division. Each division filled up a floor, making the school have three very large floors. The academy is considered a boarding school. They have a female dorm north-west from the school, and a male dorm on the opposite side. Children in the elementary division were to stay with their parents at home, and the middle school and high school students had a choice to stay at the academies dorms or to live at home. If a student wishes stay in the dorms, the student must have parent consent and is assigned to a room based on alphabetical order of the 2'ed to the first latter of last names. They would have to share a room with another student their gender, to have more rooms available in case a transfer would come in or a student changing their mind to stay. -_

Ino is really helpful to let me know all of this, I have to thank her when I meet her.

- HANABI POV -

Well I guess it's my turn.

Honey already told you a hand full about me sooOooO lets just talk about my movie, right now im watching 'The Note Book' pretty good movie if you ask me . . . but im not realy watching the movie im more like watching hinata, shes hiding something from me, for a verey long time now but not just her dad too, and maybe mom?

Honey and I already packed earlyer in the day, man I realy dont want go to a school Its going to be hard to find friends, I mean just look at Honey shes been going to school for a while now and she only has four friends. I heard the door open and look to see my dad standing there.

"Hanabi, Hinata change in plans"

what?! change in plans?

"Yall will be going to night I've already gotten train tickets" man, I almost did there of relief hopeing that we might stay, to bad . "What? Why tonight? I heard Honey asked "No time to explain, just come". With what my father just said me and Honey grabbed are bag's and into the car.

On the way to the train station I see Honey pick up her phone and speed-call a friend.

"Hey, yeah I know Sorry" Honey say's "Yes that will be great" she added "Ok I'll add Sempai and you Tenten" Honey talks again. Now im gussing she's trying to call a four-way, Oh look we're here

*sigh*

After giving hug's and kiss's to mom and dad we take a sit in the back Of The train and Honey pulls out a balked big enough for both of us Now on are way to Konoha City, falling asleep.

* * *

-NEJI POV THE SAME NIGHT-

Me and Father are on the way to pick up Hanabi and Hinata, Well we're already at the train sta. just waiting on the train.

"Neji, c'mon their here" Father said give me a sign to follow him. Hinata walks out of the Train with Hanabi on her back sleep.

After we made it in side the house, my mother takes Hinata to her room. I went to my room, quick shower, then in bed to sleep.

* * *

-NORMAL POV-

Hinata woke up with the rays of sun her face. She yawned then sat up. She took in her surroundings then rolled out of the bed wondering where the hell she was. She fell out the bed face first then remembered what happened last night.

"That's right I came to Neji's house." She said out loud then rubbed her injured face. She sighed then got off the ground and dusted her clothes off. She picked up the blanket and made her bed before freshening up for the day.

Once she was ready she walked down stairs to see Miharu(1) cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sugar." She said happily. She turned around and gave her a big smile. She eyed her then smiled at her attire. She was wearing a dark red apron that said 'go make your own damn sandwich' on it in bright pink letters. She was also wearing blue bunny slippers.

"Morning" Hinata said softly then took a seat "What's for breakfast?" asked Hinata "Pancakes and Eggs" Miharu answered.

"Sweet" Hanabi said out loud when running down the stairs.

* * *

A/N- 1)Miharu-Neji's Mom


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Hyuuga Hinata

5

-_WELCOME TO Konoha Gakuen_

A/N: Hey again, how yall do 'in?

Naruto will come real soon.

Oh and I forgot to tell you but Neji lives' home wt his Folks

~Last time on TSOHH~

"Morning" Hinata said softly then took a seat "What's for breakfast?" asked Hinata "Pancakes and Eggs" Miharu answered. "Sweet" Hanabi said out loud when running down the stairs.

* * *

~TSOHH~ -Neji Pov-

"Sweet" I hard Hanabi yelled while I was on my down stairs right behind her.

I had on my school unifarm on and a girl unifarm folded neatly in my arms, I had two acltel one for Hinata and one for Hanabi, but Hanabi had a middle school one. "Good morning mom, Hinata, and Hanabi" takeong a seat I handed Hinata her uinfarm.

"Morning Neji, um whats this?" Hinata asked, her looked confused

"Your school outfit"

"Oh, um thank you"

I nooded "Hanabi I have one for you too" I held it out and she took it from me.

"Nice, thanks".

"Yall will have to wear that for the frist few week's" my mom said. "Ok" the both Hyuuga sisters said . -Time pass- After we all eat, Hianta went to help mom clean the dishs and Hanabi got raedy.

"Hinata, you should go get ready"

* * *

-TIME SKIP - IN SCHOOL YARD - HINA POV-

"Um. . Neji?" I said

"Yes Hinata?"

"Can you give me an heads up?"

"What do you mean" Neji asked confused

"You know, let me know who to be friends with and not"

"OH, alright then well . . . um ...?"

'Rinnngg'

Oh no the bell.

"Never mind but Neji can you help me fi-"

"Sorry got to go Hinata, See ya later" Neji shouted while runing in the school.

What the HELL he just left me, look at me just standing in front of the school with a blank face.

Every other student had already gone in to their class rooms a long time ago.

I had probably spent a good half hour standing in front of the school thinking whether or not I should go in, another half hour flew by from just trying to find the office to receive my time schedule.

There were stairs at almost every corner I turned, and many doors that led to many different hallways.

Man this school is no Joke.

It was a bit too confusing and overwhelming for me and only added to my stress level. -

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SAID OF CLASS YOUNG LADY?"

I hear a mean man voice shout out fro behide.

I turn around and see a tall man realy pale and long hair with purple Eye-shadow on.

"I-i-im n-n-new, and w-w-w-well i-i-i-m l-lo-l-loo-look-ing for th-th-the o-o-o-office"

"Oh so ur that new student. . . follow me"

I follow the man, and nosted that his takeing me to the office. - "Shizune i brought the new kid"

"Oh well thank you Orchmaru" the lady behide the besk says. The man left.

"Hi im Shizune and I beleave your name is Hyuuga Hinat, right?"

"Y-y-y-yes" I bow in respect.

"Good, now pleas follow me"

* * *

-NARMOL POV-

Shizune kindly telephoned Hinata homeroom teacher to come in and escort her to her new class. Waiting for her teacher to come down, Hinata simply sat on one of the waiting room chairs.

She started fiddling with her fingers once again, nervous about what type of teacher she'd get.

'I hope he or she is nice. I can't stand teachers who randomly pick people to answer questions, or the ones who start yelling when you make the slightest mistake. I hope that doesn't happen to me.*sigh* I wish my old teacher was my homeroom teacher. She was nice young woman.'

A few pokes on the shoulder made the girl finally wake up from her thoughts.

She turned around to face a man in his early 30's.

He had spiky silver hair and 2 different eye colours; one being a light brown but looked more like a red, and the other a very very dark colour, black. That wasn't the thing that surprised her though; it was that he was wearing a face mask to cover his mouth.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata, am I correct? I hear you've lived in Rain City for your whole life, so this is all a new experience for you. Well Hyuga-san, I welcome you to your first day of Konoha high school."He said.

Hinata cocked her head to the side.

'He sure doesn't sound sick. Why does he wear that mask then?'

Thinking his student wanted his name in return for knowing hers with this gesture, he smiled and said "The name's Hatake Kakashi, teacher of 2-A, making me your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you."

He gave out his hand to shake hers. Her hand trembled while shaking his hand.

"Well then shall we head over to your new classroom? Your classmates are anticipating your arrival."She gave him a slow nod and followed her teacher to wherever the classroom was.

Once they arrived, he told her to wait outside until he called her name.

The door slammed shut and it was just her in the hallway. Clenching her fist, the raven-haired girl waited in front of the wooden sliding door. The girl stood there in silence pondering in her thoughts once more.

'How should I introduce myself? Hello my name is Hyuga Hinata…. What should I add after that? What should I do? What if I stutter or trip while walking in? What if no one hears me? Or even worse, what if I faint like I usually do in front of crowds? This is the worst day ever, how am I ever going to be able to face my classmates?'

"Hinata you can enter now!" Kakashi said loud enough for Hinata to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

The Story of Hyuuga Hinata

6

-The Truth

-HINA POV-

First and second period soon flew by. Lunch followed, easily the best part of the day. Almost everyone in Hinata's class were hustling about; fighting to get through the door and down to the cafeteria.

However Hinata stayed in her seat, staring at the large bento in front of her. Miharu had given her a bento box before she left that morning, saying to her nice "You should share this with the new friends you make today, Hinata. Or if not then just think of it as a good luck gift from the me."

The bento box was huge. It had 5 boxes stacked on to one another, all being filled with all sorts of nutritious food.  
How on earth will I finish all this?

The teenage girl thought to herself, partly amazed that they had cooked that much, partly horrified that she  
had to carry this around. People would think how she was going to eat it on her own.  
The unoccupied chair in front of her screeched against the floor as it was being moved from its place, by someone. A pair of blue eyes.

"Hi there, Im Yamanaka Ino, and You are?"

'WOW. She is HOT, Very Well Curve, And some nice Big Breast. I;m Guessing that their .. um ... WOW SIZE 'E'' Ino thought.

Wait, is she staring at my B-b-breast, Aw man, she is. How embersing. I then shift my body in my seat. Now look, I'v got an blush across my face.

"Huu-u-Hyuuga Hin-Hin Hinata, ni-ni-nice to me-me-meet you"

She then Re-moves her eyes, from my ... You know, Breast, and looks up at me.

"Same here. I heard you came all the way from Rain City, Is it True that it always rain's there?"

"I-It Rain's m-m-most o-of t-the t-time"

Wait. Sh-she's Ino. Sai's Girlfriend.

"Wow. Anyhow, I bet you heard a lot about me, right?" Ino asked

I shake my head. Yes

"And, I heard a lot about you from Sai, so tell me, how is my babe?"

"H-he is d-d-doing g-g-good" I say

She put's on a big smile, it was quite for a moment, then her big blue eyes look down at my Bento, Her eyes get a little wide.

"You must be a very hungry girl Hinata" She says looking up at me.

"Oh, um n-n-not re-really"

"Then why so big of a plate"

"Um"

I realy dont know what to say.

"Y-y-you can hav-ha-have some if u-you wan-want" I say pushing my Bento a little to her.

"Thanks" She says then start's eating, I join her.

* * *

-Ino POV-

YES. My time to shine. MY POV. So after I Take a bite out of a Rice Ball, I look up at the shy girl across from me.

"Say Hinata, You know you don't have to be shy around me" Letting her know, while I take another bite.

No answer.

Hinata looks up at me, she opens her mouth a little.

"I-

* * *

Normal POV-

BANG!

A girl looking like their age, came charging through the door, interrupting the words that passed through Hinata's mouth.  
"INO!" The short haired pinky looked angered. She came stomping through the room, making the floor shake a bit.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"  
Hinata, shuffled away from the oncoming, raging, teenage girl.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Ino waved her off, obviously not caring.

The only thing she seemed to notice was the food set in front of  
her.  
"FO-FORGOT?! WHATS WITH THAT HALF-ASSED ANSWER INO-PIG?!" The teen yelled.  
Hinata silently giggled to herself. 'Her face is starting to get redder by the second, like an angered boar.' She said in thought.

Sakura now turned her head to Hinata Hearing that giggle,

"WHAT THE HEL-" Sakura couldn't end her sentence.

"H-H-Hin-Hinata" she said softly, then dropping to her knees.

Tears started to run down on her cheek.

"Sakura, You alright" asked Ino.

"Y-y-ye-yeah im fine" Sakura then got up and ran out the room.

"Okay~~, that was strange" Ino said looking at Hinata who was now looking down, You couldn't even see her eyes, her bangs blocked them from Ino's sight.

"Hinata You Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to my next class, See Ya" Hinata said then left the class room, Knowing very well that she well have a hard time finding her next class.

* * *

To Saku-

Running Non-stop.

"She's Alive?" Sakura said to her self out loud

"No she can't be!" She said again bumping into someone

"Sakura?" Asked a good/old friend of mine.

"Na-Naruto, she's alive?" That sounded more like a statement then a question

Naruto face now darken, with a small frown,

"Sakura I need to tell you some thing, about what my Folks told me"

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in the house. I just came from the skate park, yeah I'm a skater I ride blades, bikes, and my fav skateboards. "Hey sweaty" MY mom's in the kitchen making lunch, mom's not that good in the kitchen.

I walked in the kitchen to make me some Ramen, I really don't wanna eat mom's food "Naruto come sit down we need to talk". 'What's there to talk about? sex? I don't have a girlfriend anymore, Grades?  
yeah maybe grads, I'm pretty bad at grad's, I mean I study all the time before I go to bed, I just have really bad memory'

I take a seat with a coke in my hand "Whats up?"

"Well, Do you remember you'r friend Hinata?"

I look down, ya I remember her she had a thing for me, well that's what sakura told me, I didn't really hang with her that much, only when she with Sakura, oh and that one sleep over we three had, Ya.

"She's not my Friend" I say still looking down, Mom was about to say something but I interrupted

"Why are you even bring this up, You know that she died long ago!" I say standing up Pissed that she made remember that horrible incident.

"Take a seat Naruto. And lesson, to what we have to say" I turn around to see my Dad coming down the stair case. Then I seat back down.

"Look, Hinata is not dead, she is very much alive" my mom says softly

"W-what" I say NOT believing this

"After the incident, her Father took her to get re-build, with the money his family has, that's why they moved to the Rain after she died because it had to take place there, and that's why they did not have a funeral" my dad said sitting next to me, griping my shoulder

*FLASHBACK END*


End file.
